


A Jealous Reaper

by AlphaPotato21



Series: Just my Takamori fanfic ideas [1]
Category: HoloEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Jealousy Calli, Obsession, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPotato21/pseuds/AlphaPotato21
Summary: Kiara never thought that Calli would ever be jealous of anyone but boy oh boy she is wrong.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: Just my Takamori fanfic ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164236
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	A Jealous Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Takamori for the win but on a serious note, I like the dynamic the two have and it just makes me happy to see them having fun whatever they are playing games or just answering Q&A. Also, enjoy a jelly Calli (:

Calli was laying in her bed trying to sleep but unable to because of one reason and one reason only.

A few days ago, she and Kiara were supposed to live steam together at her place in the underworld but the phoenix ended up canceling instead. She didn't mind cause Kiara does this from time to time but the reaper finds out by a tweet that one of Kiara's senpai's who the phoenix idolize is staying at her place.

Calli should be happy for Kiara as she always talked about her senpai whatever they are staying at each's house talking for hours before finally falling asleep in each other arms which Calli got annoyed at first but over time she got used to it and soon started to enjoy Kiara snuggling up against her but she will never tell her that as she will never hear the end of it.

But the thought of Kiara staying at someone else house and snuggling next to them instead of her, well that makes her heart sting a little as she just realizes that Kiara might a get new sleeping buddy and will forget about her.

Which Calli didn't want anyone taking Kiara away from her as the stupid bird belongs to her and no else but her.

"I can't deal with this anymore," Calli said as she steps out of the bed and went straight to the fridge to get something to drink to take Kiara off her mind.

But every time she tries to not think about the stupid bird always comes back into her mind.

"Guh even when she's not here, she can be such a pain but I can't help but feel if kusotori is having a good time at the sleepover without me and what if Kiara stops coming to my place to play games or just to hang out with me."

But Kiara said she wouldn't do that to her as the phoenix said she always has time for the reaper even if Kiara herself is busy with her stream or on her days off which Calli appreciate Kiara visiting her and spending time with her minus the flirting and shameless acts.

However, Calli started to have doubts about Kiara getting bored with her and might find someone else to stream with instead of her.

"No I can't lose kusotori to someone else but what should I do to make Kiara not get bored with me."

Calli was deep in thoughts until she heard a voice talking inside her head.

"Maybe you should kiss her on the lips so that Kiara belongs to you and only you."

"K-kiss her are you out of your mind, I can't do that to my best friend and it's already weird that she says weird things to me," Calli yelled at the voice inside her head.

"Oh you say she is your best friend, well I have to disagree with you that as I know you want to do more than kiss her, and I have to say it is quite juicy I must say."

"ENOUGH AND STOP READING MY MIND," Calli yelled out in anger and was turning bright red that the voice inside her head was reading her mind.

"Well you better do something or else you are gonna lose her forever." The voice said in her head before finally stop taking.

Calli started to panic as she really might lose Kusotori to someone else but she didn't want to kiss Kiara it might cause the stupid bird to misunderstand the solution between them.

"Maybe kissing Kiara on the lips would be nice and I do wonder if they taste like strawberries, wait why I am thinking about Kiara's lips, this isn't the time for that."

"I know what I have to do now," Calli said as she went into her room and quickly grab her phone to sent a message to kusotori and waited for Kiara to reply which didn't take very long at all as she heard her phone beep twice which Calli look at the two texts that she got. 

Kiara: Is everything alright Calli?

Kiara: Hold on Calli I am coming to your place right now.

Calli was now nervous as she didn't expect Kiara to reply so quickly but she can't back out now cause Kiara is probably on her way to her place.

"I need to prepare before Kiara gets here," Calli said as she went to change into something more comfortable as she is still in her PJ.

Kiara was now standing outside at the door nervously as she didn't know what to expect from the reaper.

Come on Kiara don't get your hopes up, she probably wants to talk about a future collaboration with you and nothing else. Kiara thought to herself.

Kiara let out a small sigh before knocking on the door.

"Calli your sexy wife is here to spend time with you so open up."

But there no response so Kiara knocked on the door a few times but still, no answer which left Kiara worried about Calli.

"Calli are you in there? Kiara asked but still, there was no answer from coming inside the apartment which left Kiara even more worried than before so she grabs the door handle which was left unlocked.

What is this girl thinking leaving the door unlocked like that." Kiara said as she quickly opens the door to get inside and the moment she got inside, Kiara lock the door as fast she could.

"Wife where are you?" Kiara yelled out loud throughout the apartment while going through the rooms one by one until she finally arrived at Calli's room.

"Calli I am coming in ok?" Kiara said as she took a step into the room and all she could see in the room was pitch black.

"Calli why is your room dark all of sudden..." Kiara didn't finish talking as she felt a pair of hands push her towards something soft which mostly like was her bed and the light was suddenly turned on.

"Oof what the hell was tha..." Kiara went dead quiet as she never expects to see this in million years. 

Calli's top was unbuttoned which left Kiara in a mumbling mess as she felt her heartbeat started to beat a little faster but what made even Kiara, even more, a mess was Calli crawling towards her in a sexy manner.

"C-Calli what are you doing?" Kiara asked who couldn't keep her eyes off the reaper unbutton top.

"Kusotori you haven't been streaming with me lastly and quite frankly I don't like that," Calli said while moving closer and closer to Kiara's face.

"Wait Calli can't be jealous can she?" Kiara was now confused as she didn't know what to make of the reaper jealously but was also happy on the inside.

"Um, Calli maybe we should talk about this..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a pair of lips against hers which left her in shock as Kiara never believe in her wildest dream that Calli is kissing her right now.

Calli eventually pulled away due to lack of air in her lungs which the reaper took a deep breath before clashing her lips on the phoenix once again but more forcefully this time which cause Kiara to let out a muffled moan which Calli fully took advantage of and begin playing with Kiara's tongue with her own.

But the kiss was interrupted as Kiara's phone begin to ring loudly which the caller id was Pekora and was about to answer until Calli took the phone away from Kiara's hand.

"Calli that is my phone, give it back to me." 

But Calli didn't answer her but instead press the button to talk to the one who is calling. "Don't interrupt me and Kiara cause she is busy with me or else," Calli said in a threatening tone before hanging up the phone and using her powers to place the phone on the table.

"Calli why you did make such a threat to my senpai"? Kiara asked as she pushes the reaper off her.

"Well kusotori I like said before, I'm tired of you blowing me off for someone else and I won't allow anyone to spend time with you unless it's me and yes this does makes us girlfriends now, and keep this to yourself as our fans will freak out."

"O-ok Calli I will promise that I won't tell our fans but at least our friends can know right?" Kiara asked nervously.

"They can know but at a later date," Calli said while staring at Kiara's eyes very intensely.

"Um so Calli if you don't need me for anything else, I should be on my way back to Peko senpai place soon," Kiara said as she was about to get up from the bed but was pushed down onto the bed.

"What do you mean kustori, I am not done with you yet."

Kiara didn't get to ask as Calli kissed her once more before breaking off the kiss and staring lovingly into the Phoneix purple eyes.

Kiara let out a big sigh before looking back at the reaper as well. "I'm sorry Peko senpai as I don't think I can stream with you anytime soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing another Takamori fanfic which is called Calli comes out of the closet. Might change it later and has two chapters, the first one a lot of fluff, and the second chapter will be smut.


End file.
